


Extracurricular Activities

by Tagpye



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Almost Physically Impossible Sex Positions, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/pseuds/Tagpye
Summary: Izuru and Chiaki haven't seen each other in a while. Apparently having augmented superhuman strength makes for some interesting situations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I had like a miniature breakdown with naming conventions with this. I haven't written Japanese characters in a while, and I realised it was rather strange to be writing these characters using their last names... Or is that not so weird? I'm not sure!) 
> 
> Anywho this is filth and I apologise to my cinnamon roll waifu for this. I feel I might need to come back and give this a small edit when I'm not feeling so tired and spacey because most of this fic was written while I was feeling tired and spacey.
> 
> But yeah I was at work and I thought to myself, "If Izuru is so strong wouldn't he just be able to pick you up and fuck you into oblivion." and yeah this happened sorry for my sins friends.

Chiaki wiped her brow with an exasperated huff, stood on her ownsome in the middle of the now-bare classroom. Her classmates had already filed out in a hurry, eager to enjoy their weekend of freedom (even though Hope’s Peak was hardly much of a constraining educational environment). 

She had agreed to help Yukizome-sensei out with the preparations for their upcoming class trip away, and considering her recent involvements aiding Hope’s Peak in their investigations into the Steering Committee, this was a task with monumental paperwork. Permission slips and school approval meetings and phone calls all had unfortunately taken up most of the week. In fact, she had even finished up the day on her own as Yukizome had dashed out an hour or so prior, muttering about a meeting with a Munakata-san and yelling apologies. The class respected her enough anyway, they were all friends, it’s not as if it was a daunting task.

But it was the last task over with regardless, and she felt herself sag onto the front table, her head knocking onto the wood with a small thump. Yet as she laid there and contemplated falling asleep right there and then, the door to the classroom swung open with a jingle. She looked up blearily, then jolted in eager surprise as she saw Izuru stood before her, his long unruly hair bunched up in a ponytail and face etched with his usual blank grimace.

She felt a sense of guilt that she hadn’t really any time to spend with him over the week, their interactions had simply boiled down to brief ‘hello’s’, and rushed lunchtimes, but they had the weekend now to enjoy being with another now hadn’t they?

“Izuru-kun!” She chirped, sliding from her seat to wrap her arms snugly around him. As she pressed her face into his chest she felt her heart thump, they had been apart far too long. Not only had her busy week contributed to their distance, the fact that Izuru was often pulled away by researchers and official investigators to try and assess what had happened to him over the past year or so meant that them being alone together could be at times, a rare occurrence.

Since having Hinata-now-Kamukura back in her life, she was eager to grasp as much time together as they could.

Feeling warm, she pulled away from him to hurriedly babble about the new co-op game she had seen in the stores, and how they should spend the night playing it, and maybe in the morning visit the game arcade, then maybe get ice-cream and then-

Yet Izuru didn’t allow her to say a single word, instead sliding his warm soft hands over her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. A kiss with Izuru wasn’t much of a typical kiss, not that she had any experience with those, but this was a person who instantly knew the right kind of pressure and the right kinds of spots to make her melt against his lips in the matter of seconds. Or probably less than that, a millisecond? An even smaller tinier fraction of a second? Maybe he had started seducing her the moment he entered the room.

“I’ve missed you.” He said bluntly, as he broke from the kiss and she felt herself keening from the sudden lack of sensation. She had definitely miscalculated how much she had missed him herself, just having Izuru holding her made her feel feverish with love.

“Nn me too! I’m sorry about this week, it was really hard for me to find any time!” She smiled as she touched at his face in a revering sort of way. It had been hard adjusting to the new Hinata, it had been hard adjusting to the news of what sort of terrible things had been subjected on him, but he was who he was now, and in truth, her feelings never really faded.

In fact, they had grown considering they were now in a relationship, and Chiaki had never felt happier in her life.

A response to their conversation apparently wasn’t necessary, Izuru slid his lips against hers almost possessively, arms tightening around her waist as he deepened against her mouth and she felt herself flush. His embrace was heated, all heavy and fierce with each press against her, each brush against her skin, and she let out a shaky groan as Izuru’s tongue dipped itself inside her, her knees beginning to quake as he swirled in her mouth. Bound so tightly against his body made fire and tightness spiral in her stomach, the heat and proximity and the hard feel of his chest, she squirmed and sighed and mumbled and knew all too well the telltale signs of becoming too far gone in their kiss to lose sense of where they were at the moment.

She gasped against him as she broke away, panting heavily against his lips, trying her hardest not to notice how lidded Izuru’s eyes were and how it made a deep dark place inside her tremble.

“This is an inappropriate place.”

Izuru’s hands began to roam down her body and it made it hard to think, maybe that was his intention. “Nobody else is going to come in, you don’t need to feel worried.” He said softly.  

Even so, Chiaki thought to herself, isn’t being so lewd with someone in a public place so… filthy? She nibbled the corner of her lip at the realisation that it made her feel slightly more excited, a steady gentle throbbing between her thighs beginning to perhaps have a rather increasing input on her decision-making processes. This was her classroom wasn’t it? This was the place she spent happy memories with her classmates. If she did anything so obscene in here she surely wouldn’t be able to step back into the room without being hit by those memories.

But, they _had_ been apart for a very long time. Maybe she could blame it on teenage hormones, maybe? A brief loss of composure in the ever brisk turmoil of youth.

“W-we’ll make a mess on the tables…”

The flimsy excuse held little weight, and was easily brushed up and away as Izuru caressed her so tenderly and with such perfect precision. Palms began to slip under her skirt to brush against the soft skin of her thighs, fingertips gently following along the hem of her panties, a sensation that was both slightly ticklish and pleasurable. The implication of it made her catch her breath, and she felt her stomach drop.

Izuru muttered, “Then we won’t do it on the tables.”

“What-”

She yelped in surprise as Izuru hoisted her up, holding her only by the hips and with such effortless ease as if he were grasping a plastic bag or some other completely weightless and miniscule thing. Instinctively she wrapped both her arms and her legs around his body, hands slipping around his neck, however it wasn’t as if there were the possibility of him losing his balance with her really.

“Izuru-kun!” She gasped, shocked not only at the sudden gesture but at the feeling of her pussy gaining the slightest amount of friction against his stomach. There was the strange acute awareness that mingled with the pleasure, of her legs open wide and her breasts pressed flush against his body, it didn’t help matters in the slightest, not a single bit.

Her face felt as if it were burning with red, blood pumping and fire in her veins, there really was no argument left in this was there? She was too far gone in such a short amount of time, the fact that Izuru looked tousled and hungry did little to help with the situation, the notion that he desired her merely turned that fire into a blaze, she had grown to learn that distance was a terrible thing, proximity was heaven, having Izuru with her like this was rather divine. She hadn’t quite decided if the rush was as great as beating her long-time high score... it probably was, gaming was quite a different sensation compared to something like this.

She welcomed the hot kiss on her lips, mouths crushing together over and over before Izuru slid along her jaw and sucked into the skin just beneath her ear. Noises were embarrassing, and she hid her head into his shoulder as her body trembled and hiccups of excitement muffled into his shirt.

Being held by just one hand placed at her rump, the other moved to hurriedly pull open the buttons on her blouse, exposing the peak of her soft breasts caressed by snow white cups. Chiaki _knew_ he was fully capable of simply reaching behind her and unclipping the clasps of her bra, but he instead opted to grab at the fabric and rip it apart with a flick of his wrist.

Apparently the aesthetic of her underwear wasn’t particularly interesting to him.

“Hey!” She grumbled. It wasn’t as if she had much sentimentality towards her undergarments, but the thought of walking the school halls completely bare beneath her shirt wasn’t exactly pleasant. Though not much could be done about it now anyway, her chest was exposed, framed by the beige fabric of her jacket, and Izuru wasted little time in suckling on her earlobe and reaching out to palm at a pillowy mound as she shivered into the crook of his neck.

She could feel that her panties were utterly soaked at this point, and it simply made it all the more embarrassing as she somewhat involuntarily found herself grinding against him, sparks flashing behind her eyes and heat roaring in her stomach from every little twinge of that delectable friction. Fingers found her nipple and the gentle tweak was all that was needed for a long shuddering gasp to escape from her lips, jerking against him as he continued to run his fingers over her body. He teased at her flesh, massaged against her soft supple chest as his slick tongue curved across her neck.

With a sudden heave, Izuru propped her up higher against his torso, her legs curving tightly around his body as he leaned in to take her into his mouth. She groaned and clenched her eyes shut, tilting her head back in rapturous bliss as Izuru’s hot mouth and hot tongue lathed over the pert nubs on her chest and her mouth gaped with the cries spilling from her throat. His hands meanwhile kneaded against her ass, pulling at her undergarments and sliding them down to hook them out from her foot. She shivered at the nudity, exposed and wanting and heart thumping with the thought of what was to come next.

Fingers slipped into the split of her body, ghosting along the seam of her sex, soaked and burning with heat. Just the mere touch was all that it took for her to jitter, so so tantalizingly close, all he needed to do was simply slip his fingers into her folds and she was sure she would peak. She ground against him and nuzzled as snugly as possible into the crook of his neck, as if hiding from sight would somehow ease up the embarrassment of crying out so very loud as he ever so slightly, ever so carefully rubbed his finger against her clit.

“If you would really prefer it to do this elsewhere, I can stop. I don’t want to make you feel any sense of discomfort.” He murmured, fingers slacking with a sense of unease.

Chiaki opened a watery eye, “It’s okay. All H-games have an obligatory classroom scene, you unlocked the right dialogue options.”

Izuru seemed to narrow his eyes almost reprimandingly, “This seems like a poor moment to bring up video games. Video games are an inadequate source of romantic advice.”

“Not true!” She wiggled against him, still flushed and eager, “Games imitate life!”

“The correct saying is, ‘Life imitates art-’"

“Mmm.” She puffed out her cheeks, “What I’m saying is, I know how these scenarios are supposed to go down. For example, in a situation like this the female love interest would say something like… Uh, ‘I want you inside of me, I want you to fuck me hard right here right now!’ or something like that.”

She waved a pointed finger around as if emphasising her words, though Izuru seemed to be barely looking at her, face peculiarly turned away towards the floor.

  
“Izuru-kun… are you blushing?”  

There certainly seemed to be a pale pink flush to his usual pallor, Nanami palmed at his cheeks, “Izuru-kun?”

Then Izuru finally turned to meet her gaze, eyes suddenly sharp and dark as her legs were abruptly spread and the feeling of his thick cock suddenly pressed up against her pussy. The sudden heavy jolt of pleasure rocked through her entire body, causing her to jerk and bump against his shoulder as he gently lowered her down and the head of his dick breached her insides. She could only gasp and moan against him, shaking and trembling as he sheathed himself to the base and her body turned to putty.

A brief soft kiss against her lips steadied her somewhat,

“Hard?”

She sluggishly blinked and then the realisation hit her. Their previous times had been more delicate and slow affairs, the prospect of something far more heated had never really crossed her mind, but while she was being held there, their bodies connected and fluid slipping down her thighs, she felt as if there was nothing in the world she wanted more.

Not to mention he was holding her… she wasn’t even touching the ground, what would this even _feel_ like?

The rouge in her face darkened, and she let her fingertips drift to the band in his hair, slipping it free and feeling soft strands drape around her legs.

“Yeah. Okay.” She whispered, leaning in to nuzzle against his cheek.

The heave of her body was rather gentle considering her expectations, a steady pace that made her groan with each push regardless. Yet as she grew accustomed to the position, she quickly found herself being wracked by his thrusts, body being jerked with the movement as his hands placed themselves at her waist and bounced her down again and again and again until she was crying out, hands wrung into the fabric of his shirt.

She could hardly control her voice, any words simply leaving her in the form of a garbled mess the more Izuru pounded into her. The heat and pleasure fogged her head, Izuru’s pace was merciless yet undoubtedly calculated, something not so overwhelming, but rather overwhelming in the sense that it felt so good she couldn’t really work out how to react.

Dazed, she smothered her mouth against his as if it would somehow ease her of the tension coiling and coiling in her stomach. Of course it did nothing other than make her feel more heated, and she moaned feverishly into his mouth as he returned the kiss, smacking into her so effortlessly that it made her tremble and yell against him. Her face felt alit, red and damp as each thrust into her body seemed to make her unravel a little more every time.

With little forewarning however, he abruptly slid out of her, flipping her over so that her arms lay outstretched around his neck, back pressed flush against his chest, and legs splayed open, held aloft by hands sliding down her body, gripping her thighs. When he sheathed back inside her she let out a warbling cry, every muscle in her limbs seeming to tense up as she instinctively stretched herself taut from the sensation of his cock pushing in deep.

Though her arms were beginning to grow uncomfortable from the awkward stretch, all she felt she could do was merely hang there as Izuru lifted her lower half down onto him, the weight of her body contributing to the hard smack against her. The lack of Izuru’s mouth to sate herself with was frustrating, but she supposed the heavy breathing caressing against her ear was an acceptable alternative. It was an unusual and bizarre position, which simply made the sensations running through her body feel markedly unusual and bizarre, being held like a ragdoll was something that peculiarly made her blood boil, a rising intense feverish excitement that ran like shocks through her system.

This was definitely lewd wasn’t it? Very very obscene. However given Kamukura’s unusual nature, surely she should have expected how unusual their romantic activities would be. Surprisingly enough, being in a school filled with people of unusual talents had scarcely prepared her for this.

“This isn’t quite as effective as I thought it would be.” He said calmly, as he fucked her at a ceaseless pace and she moaned and gasped and squirmed against his chest, utterly helpless and wracked.  

“Can you hold onto that desk?”

She could hardly respond in a coherent fashion, managing to let out some vague intonation as a response, before Izuru tipped her forward and she gratefully relaxed her upper body onto the desk. Blearily, she realised this was in fact her teacher’s desk, but pleasure was glitching at her head and she found she hadn’t much care to comment about it.

Izuru resumed pounding against her, her lower body held aloft and legs bent and wide. The table rattled with the motion, her body being lurched against the wood as fought to maintain her grip. She seemed to melt into him, the pleasure in her insides swirling and growing as his pace grew and she choked out a few noises of surprise and relief. Her ears prickled at the delicate yet noticeable sounds of Izuru catching on his breath, warmth spreading in her chest at the tiniest inklings of emotion escaping from his usual apathetic demeanour.

As she felt herself become unravelled, she too noticed Izuru peaking with her. While nothing about Izuru’s actions ever particularly changed no matter the situation, she could feel the grip on her body grow a fraction tighter, the precise thrusts against her, almost clockwork in their timing, slipping ever so slightly by a few milliseconds or so perhaps. Grabbing one thigh in his hand, he moved to twist her over, pushing back inside her while he pulled her upwards, her body laid outstretched against his arm as the other moved to push and press at her hips.

Her hands lazily drifted to his face as her body jerked, ever so gently ghosting at his cheeks as the distance prevented her caressing across his skin.

“Izuru-kun…” She warbled, “Izuru-kun…”

Her eyes clenched shut as he sped up, heavy and fast and unceasing. She felt a tremor ache at the tips of her toes, molten pleasure throbbing between her legs and a mounting rush rising to sweep her away. It only took a few more heavy smacks against her pussy, the brief grind against her sex for that wave to take her, her body jerking and writhing as her orgasm shook her, each thrust of his cock contributing to the ebb of bliss as she gasped out his name over and over until the haze slowly began to recede. She felt him still and spill inside her, a brief hitch of his breath being the only indicator of his release, before she was suddenly hoisted up into a more normal position, curled up against his chest while she felt her entire body sag heavy with exhaustion.

“Mmm. I beat hardmode.” She muttered, pressing her face into his shirt.

A chaste kiss was pressed at her lips while hands moved to button up her shirt and reposition her underwear. “It’s likely your teacher will be returning soon, we’d be best heading out before any unnecessary questions are asked.”

It was not as if she had any care for worries like that anymore, the mellow sleepy aftermath she was left with simply made her want to indulge in a nap, or two, or three. But it seemed as if she needn’t be particularly active, as Izuru moved to pick up her things and carried her bridal style out of the classroom.

“We going to the game store?” She mumbled drunkenly.

“We’re not going to the game store. You’re hardly decent right now.”

“But that’s _your_ fault.”

Izuru seemed to sniffle, “It’s your own fault for spending so much time apart from me.”

She turned her face away from his with a pout, “Maybe after today I’ll start spending more time away from you on purpose…”

  
She fell asleep not long after, nose buried into his clothing and quietly taking in his scent. She had little sense of how much time had passed when she awoke later in her bedroom. She blearily rubbed at her eyes then felt happiness pull at her lips, as she spotted the case to the new game she had been wanting placed by her head. 

For all his apathy, he certainly did give the impression he cared about her an awful lot.

She touched at the game while her eyelids drifted, a smile on her face.


End file.
